


glossy

by lucidnight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, jisung loves his new lip gloss, minho does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnight/pseuds/lucidnight
Summary: jisung buys a new lip gloss and wants to kiss someone. minho is the only one who lets him.





	glossy

Jisung heard a knock on the door while he was in the middle of writing lyrics for this song he's been working on. His head shot up as he remembered what he had ordered online this past weekend. He jumped out of his chair and quickly made his way down to the front door. There on the front step sat a large box addressed to _Han Jisung._ He picked it up happily and headed back into the house, excited to try out what he had been waiting what felt like forever for.

He threw the box onto his bed and rummaged through drawers trying to find a pair of scissors somewhere, anywhere. He spotted them on his bookshelf and rushed to open up the package, cutting the tape in half along the cardboard lines. He took out what was inside, ripping the bubble wrap off and there it was -- his new makeup.

Jisung was probably the first person to purchase the makeup as soon as the newest products had first launched. He had been dying to try the purple eyeshadow in the mermaid palette, and the brand new blue mascara, and the rainbow eyeliner set, and everything else he got. But, he was probably most excited for the bright pink berry flavored lip gloss that came with it.

He laid everything he now had across his bed looking for the lip gloss somewhere in the middle of all of it. He finally spot it, eyes lighting up as he grabbed it and quickly ran to the mirror hanging on his wall. He held the tube, admiring the beauty of the sparkly pink gloss. Twisting it open, he held the stick up and took in the slightly sweet scent, grinning to himself with his eyes closed.

He was a bit hesitant to try it on, looking at how the gloss fell into a little swirl on the tip as he pulled it from the tube. He brought it to his bottom lip and applied it across smoothly, mouth moving along with his hand to allow the gloss to be applied completely and comfortably. Once his bottom lip was covered, he did the same to his top lip, wrist turning over a bit  to perfectly cover from the outlines of his lips to the corners of his mouth.

Reapplying a bit more to the bottom, Jisung pursed his lips together to evenly rub out the gloss. He got a closer look at himself in the mirror, and then took a few steps in and decided that he was happy with how it made him look, not to mention his lips. He thought that if he was someone else, he would want to kiss him.

He lingered onto this thought for a bit too long. He didn't have anyone to kiss -- well, he could kiss his members but he's only ever kissed their heads or their cheeks. But, no, he wanted to actually kiss someone right on the lips.

Trying to avoid these thoughts, he looked over to the pile of brand new makeup on his bed and applied everything that he could. He softly applied his sparkly mermaid eyeshadow, and then some shimmery blush and highlight onto his cheeks and a bit on the tip of his nose. He chose a white eyeliner to use with the blue mascara. Surprisingly, the entire look came out alright. It sparkled and glistened just as much as he wanted it to, and the colors weren't as bright and bold as he thought they would be.

He picked up the tube of lip gloss once again, putting on some more (just to be safe) and headed downstairs.

 

 

"Alright, I just got this new lip gloss so who's trying to kiss me?"

An hour had gone by, and Jisung's entire living room was filled with 8 more boys. They all came over one after another. Originally, it was just going to be Jisung, Minho, and Felix together, but the others got the news that they were hanging out and decided to show up shortly after.

"Literally no one, hyung," Jeongin said.

"What? Forget you!" Jisung said, shocked at the sudden rejection. "Wh- look, okay. Hyunjin, you have nice lips. You don't want to kiss me? I mean look at how glossy I am. We're basically nice lips line." He says, puckering his lips in Hyunjin's direction.

"Sorry, Jisung," Hyunjin said, laughing at how cute Jisung was acting. "And just because you put on lip gloss doesn't mean that you suddenly have lips."

"Are you kidding me?" Jisung shouted. "I do, what the hell! You're just missing out. Woojin-!" He headed towards where Woojin was sitting on the couch.

"Jisung.. no. I don't even know if that's appropriate," Woojin said before Jisung could even ask.

"I'm going to cry.. I'm crying," Jisung said, letting his head fall down.

"Hey, don't cry, Jisung. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you with your new lip gloss on," Felix told him, wrapping his arms around him.

"So, are you going t-"

"Oh, no. I mean. Sorry, but no. Why don't you ask Seungmin though-"

"No, I'm okay!" Seungmin shouted from the kitchen.

Jisung stared then walked over, sulking, to where Chan and Changbin were sitting.

"Hyung.."

"Not me. Chan." Changbin diverted the question, not even looking up from his phone.

Jisung turned around giving Chan puppy eyes and a slight pout.

"Jisung.. I'm not going to kiss you, I'm sorry."

Jisung sighed, "It's okay."

"Oh?" A new voice called out. "So, I've been trying to kiss you for who knows how long, but you're going around asking every other person on earth for a kiss? I can't believe this." Minho scoffs, half kidding half serious.

"Minho!" Jisung shot up.

"Yes, Jisung?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" he walked over quickly to Minho. "I just got this new lip gloss, it tastes like berries-"

"I thought you'd never ask," Minho rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.

Jisung's entire face lit up, with his eyes big and bright and his smile open-mouthed and happy. Minho pulled him a bit closer and smiled at him sweetly, lips already nearly touching until Jisung put a small peck on Minho's lips.

"How was that?" Jisung smiled as big as ever that it made Minho smile seeing him happy over something as simple as this.

"It was great...fruity?" Minho said as he tasted the flavor that was left on his lips. "That's all you wanted, Jisung? A kiss?"

Jisung nods excitedly. "Mhm. Now I got one. Thank you!-"

Minho cut him off with another kiss, but this one was deeper and lasted longer. With his hands holding Jisung's face and Jisung's shocked open eyes eventually closing as he held onto Minho as well. After they pulled apart, they stood there staring at each other softly, a grin on Minho's lips and a blush on Jisung's already pinked cheeks.

"Are you guys done? You couldn't have done that somewhere else instead of right in the middle of the room?" They heard someone yell to them from across the room, but they shrugged it off, only really paying attention to one another.

"I like your lip gloss, Jisung," Minho tells him.

"Ooh! I've got some more upstairs," Jisung remembered, grabbing Minho's hand to drag him upstairs. 

"Well, I'd love to try those, too," Minho says quietly as they head to Jisung's room, ignoring the complaints from the other members.

"Finally, oh my god. And stay up there."

 

**Author's Note:**

> jshjds i got this idea randomly and wrote this super quick. i hope someone finds it at least a bit cute uwu


End file.
